At The Dinner Table
by MasochisticKitten
Summary: "Please, don't fight with Ludwig in public." "And if I do?" "I'll make you regret it." During dinner, Gilbert acts out twice. Matthew believes the wine has gotten to his head some as an idea hatches in his mind to make him behave some. PruCan. Smutty-ness. Human names used hints as GerIta, and only talk of Spamano. Rated M for a reason ;D


Matthew sighed as he brushed his hair in front of the large bathroom mirror. Tonight he and Gilbert were going out to dinner with Gilbert's brother Ludwig and his boyfriend, Feliciano. He was nervous. He liked Ludwig, he really did…but he was scared of him. He didn't understand how Feliciano fell for him, but, then again, people could say the same about his relationship.

"Birdie~"

He looked back in the mirror to see Gilbert leaning against the doorframe, a smirk on his face. Matthew flushed. He knew that smirk. He turned back to gazing at himself as he brushed his hair some more.

"Yes, Gil?"

Gilbert came up behind him, wrapped his arms around his waist, and pressed himself against him. Matthew could feel his unnaturally-always-horny boyfriend's arousal against his bottom. He took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"You know, Birdie, I was thinking…we've only ever had sex in two places: the bed and the shower."

"…And?"

"Aaaaand, don't you think it would fun to do it in front of the mirror?" He began nibbling on Matthew's ear. A weak point. Matthew suppressed the quiet moan that was building up. His grip on the hair brush tightened.

"No."

"Nein?"

_Oh, mon dieu_. German. Matthew couldn't resist when Gilbert said _anything _in German. Just the huskiness that went along with it turned him into pudding. He closed his eyes, searching for his voice.

"No. We have to go to dinner. I don't like being late."

"We could cancel." Gilbert murmured. He moved from the ear down to Matthew's jawline, light kisses being left all along it.

"Ludwig wouldn't like that." He bit his tongue. His pants were suddenly getting a little tighter.

"I'll be quick. Ich verspreche, baby." He rolled his hips against Matthew.

Matthew's head rolled back at the grinding action mixed with the German words. Combo attack. His resistance crumbled instantly. He grinded back against Gilbert.

"F-fine…but you have to use a condom. I don't want to be dirty at dinner."

Gilbert groaned at the command. He brushed Matthew's hair away from the back of his neck, kissing that area. Between attacks to the neck he spoke.

"Do I," a soft kiss, "really," a harsh nip, "have to?" a long lick. Matthew gripped the sides of the sink.

"Yes. Otherwise this doesn't happen and you go to dinner horny."

He was released from Gilbert's grasp as the albino ran out of the room. For a moment he thought Gilbert had changed his mind. Then, he heard the drawers opening and shutting. With a roll of his eyes, Matthew slid his pants off, folding them neatly, and placing them in a safe area. If Gilbert was going to do this, he was getting something out of it, too.

"Got it!" Gilbert shouted before running back into the bathroom. He abruptly halted, eyeing over his Canadian with hungry eyes. It was a beautiful sight. Matthew was leaning against the sink, his face already flushed and panting. He was wearing only his boxers and red hoodie. The hoodie was pushed up though, showing off half of his torso. A bulge in his boxers took his attention completely away from the hoodie. He ripped open the foil packet in his hands, rushing over to Matthew. He pressed their lips together in hot, needing kiss. Matthew parted his lips, forcing his tongue into Gilbert's mouth. Their tongues danced with each other as Gilbert opened the zipper to his pants. He pulled them down enough to free his erection and put the condom on.

"Turn around, Birdie." He breathed. Matthew obeyed, facing the mirror. Gilbert took hold of his hips, pulling him back until he was practically at a 90 degree angle. Pulling a bottle of lube from seemingly nowhere, Gilbert coated his fingers and began prepping his love carefully. He slid one finger in carefully with ease. He pushed a second one with a little resistance this time. He pushed in and out, scissoring his fingers. He added a third. Matthew squirmed underneath him.

"Gil…" He groaned. Impatience was quickly taking over. He bucked back against the fingers penetrating him.

"I know, liebe." He removed the fingers, quickly replacing them his covered member. Remembering he promised to be quick, he picked a fast and rough rhythm. With each thrust in, Matthew was pushed forward against the sink. He managed to release his grasp on the porcelain sink and began to pump himself in time with the thrusts.

"No, no. Just focus on pleasure." Gilbert half scolded, half moaned. He pushed Matthew's hand away to jerk him off himself.

"Oui…Gilbert…" Matthew panted. He screamed as Gilbert hit his prostate. Gilbert smirked at the sound. His naturally quiet Birdie never was quiet during any sexual act. It just encouraged him to go even harder. He reached under Matthew's shirt to tweak one of the sensitive nipples.

"You're close…I feel it…" Gilbert groaned. "Let go, Mattie. Let go for me."

Matthew obeyed. He tossed his head back and arched his back as he released. He clenched around Gilbert, making him reach his own release. He collapsed onto Matthew's back. He pressed a sweet kiss against his neck. The two stayed in that same position for a moment, catching their breaths. Gilbert eventually pulled out, yanking the condom off with disgust.

"Damn, I hate those things."

"They have a purpose." Matthew unfolded his pants, putting them back on. "Can we go now? If we stand around any longer, we'll be late."

oOoOo!HeyLookALineBreak!oOoOo

"Thank you for inviting us." Matthew smiled as the group looked over their menus. Ludwig looked up from his reading glasses, a small smile on his lips.

"Thank you for coming."

Matthew smiled a little more, reaching for his glass of red wine. He usually wouldn't drink alcohol around others, but the other three had ordered alcohol, so he jumped on the bandwagon.

"So, West, can I paint my room yet?" Gilbert asked with evident hope in his voice. Ludwig glanced up, glaring.

"What do you think?"

"I think you'll let me."

As the two began to argue, Feliciano and Matthew shared understanding glances. Matthew raised an eyebrow with the telepathic question: "Should we stop it now?" Feliciano sighed as he nodded his head. Feliciano reached over, making Ludwig look at him. He spoke softly in Italian to Ludwig. Matthew placed his hand on Gilbert's knee, leaning toward his ear.

"Please, don't fight with Ludwig in public."

"And if I do?"

"I'll make you regret it."

Gilbert looked over at him with a look on his face that matched Matthew's thoughts. _Whoa. What was that?_ Matthew flushed, hiding his face in Gilbert's shoulder. Maybe it was the wine talking. Yeah, that's it. It had to be the wine. He lifted his head again when the waitress came by for their orders.

Waiting for their food to come out, the group began talking again, all gossiping about the other nations except Ludwig.

"No, no, Francis did it!" Gilbert laughed. Matthew and Feliciano laughed along with him. Ludwig simply chuckled.

"Papa did that? I can't believe that he…wait…yeah, I can."

"But with Lovino? Doesn't he know fratello is Spain's?" Feliciano giggled. Matthew didn't know that. Spain and Romano were together? They must be keeping down low. Matthew's eyes still widened as he processed the information, his hand innocently and nonchalantly slipping down to Gilbert's thigh. Gilbert laughed a little too loudly.

"Kesese, he found out pretty damn quick!"

"Bruder, lower your voice. Do you want people to stare?" Ludwig warned.

"Let them stare! They could us some of my awesomeness! I guarantee it!"

"Gil. I'm about to make my warning become reality." Matthew whispered and squeezed his thigh in warning. Gilbert blushed slightly, sinking back into his seat.

"Ja, ja, I'll be quiet."

The waitress appeared again, placing everyone's plate of food in front of them and topped off their drinks with a flirty smile. They all dug into their food immediately, though Matthew's hand never left Gilbert's thigh. The wine was definitely getting to his head. _"I'll make you regret it."_ His words from earlier rang through his head. An idea popped up out of nowhere. Was it the wine or just the little devil on his shoulder telling him to do bad things? Never mind it. He didn't care. His plan was perfect.

oOoOo!HeyLookALineBreak!oOoOo

"I need to go to bathroom." Feliciano announced. He moved to get up. Matthew jumped up, as well.

"I'll go with you." He followed Feliciano to the restroom. He peeked around, making sure no one else was around. When the coast was clear, he leaned against the sink.

"Feliciano, I need your help…"

"With what?"

He couldn't be seen because of the stall door, but Matthew knew he was smiling. He shuffled his feet nervously. Should he say what he had in mind? No, no…that would be too embarrassing…he'll just be subtle.

"Just…do you plan on getting dessert?"

"Hmm…I haven't really thought about it, but I think I will. Why?" The toilet flushed and he emerged. He stopped next to Matthew, washing his hands.

"I wanted something, too, but I didn't want to be the only one." He lied right through his teeth. He hated lying to the sweet Italian, but he couldn't know the devious plan he had in mind. The Italian shrugged with a smile as he finished up and went back to the table with Matthew.

"We're back!" Feliciano announced as they slid back in. Ludwig smiled as Feliciano took his hand and leaned his head against his shoulder. Gilbert placed his arm around Matthew's shoulders, kissing his cheek.

"Welcome back, liebe." He murmured.

"Good to be back." Matthew smoothly replied. His hand took its place back on Gilbert's upper thigh. The waitress came back by, cleaning their plates and asking if they'd like desert. Feliciano began bouncing in his seat.

"Oh, Ludwig, can I get something sweet? Please? I'll share it with you!"

"Y-you don't need to do that, Feli. Tell her what you would like." He refused to make eye contact with anyone for some reason. Matthew could only guess Feliciano's excitement in public embarrassed him some.

"Birdie?" Gilbert nudged him with his shoulder.

"Huh?" He asked when he was pulled out of his daze.

"Do you want desert?"

"Oh. Yes, please. I would like just the chocolate cake, please." He ordered, but the woman didn't seem to hear him. She was too busy staring at Ludwig.

"Hey!" Gilbert snapped. "My boyfriend said he'd like the chocolate cake. If you'd quit gawking at mein bruder you would've known that."

The waitress flushed, muttering an apology before dashing off to the kitchen. Matthew blushed in slight embarrassment at Gilbert needing to speak up for him again. That always happened in public. Oh well. He was growing used to Gilbert bringing attention to him. He squeezed his thigh once and gently stroked it as a silent thank you. He felt Gilbert freeze as his fingers grazed a little too high. Matthew smirked to himself. He quickly dropped it, leaning into Gilbert's ear.

"What's wrong, Gil? You suddenly go stiff." He purred. Gilbert shivered at the incredibly rare sound.

"What are you doing?" He whispered back.

"Just being affectionate." He gave a quick a kiss on the cheek before turning to Feliciano, who was braiding a small portion of his own hair.

"So, Feliciano, I've been wanting to make some pasta lately. What would you recommend?"

Instantly Feliciano was off the deep end. He was gesturing wildly as he spouted off some facts about pasta and how to make certain types. Gilbert sighed, sitting forward to play with his straw when he felt the nimble fingers that belonged to Matthew grazing over his crotch. His breath hitched in his throat. He thought for a moment that Matthew merely did such a thing as an accident…until he did it again.

"_I'll make you regret it." "Gil. I'm about to make my warning become reality."_

Those words rang in his head. So, this is what he meant. What has gotten into him? He never made a bold move like this. Even when they were alone, Gilbert had to make the first move or else Matthew would hide and take care of himself. His eyes spied the pretty much empty glass of red wine. Of course. It must've gotten to him.

"Here are your deserts, gentlemen." The waitress mumbled as she set two plates of enormous slices of chocolate cake down. With an apologetic glance at Matthew, she sped away again.

"Oh boy! Cake!" Feliciano lost his train of thought as dug into his desert. Matthew smiled, doing the same. Though his insistent hand stayed at Gilbert's crotch. He switched from simply grazing to rubbing.

"So, Ludwig. Have you talked to Roderich lately?" Gilbert choked out. He tried swatting Matthew's hand away, but it kept returning and kept getting him more aroused with each rub. Maybe talking to his dearest younger brother would help distract him.

"Ja, I have. He's working a new piece." Ludwig packed his reading glasses away as he droned on about their Austrian relative and his piano. Gilbert's little plan was going swimmingly. Until, that is, Matthew _unzipped his pants_. His eyes widened a fraction as he felt Matthew reach into his jeans, grabbing his hardening cock. He chewed the inside of cheek while his lover rubbed his length so painstakingly slow. He dared to glance at him. He was cool as a cucumber, still talking normally with Feliciano. He held himself down with all the strength he had. It was all he could do to keep from bucking up into that wonderful, _wonderful_ hand that was pumping him underneath the table.

"Are you alright, East?" Ludwig asked with concern. All attention was turned to Gilbert. He raised a hand to his face. His cheeks were burning. He ran his fingers to his temples. A small bead of sweat ran down just in time to meet his index finger.

"Are you sick, Gil?" Matthew feigned worry. He knew exactly what was wrong with him.

"Nein. I'm fine. It's just a little hot in here." He glared at Matthew. Matthew gave a subtle smirk as he sped his us the pace he was rubbing at while the pair across from them began talking about the cake. Gilbert closed his eyes, a tightening in his stomach already showing up.

Matthew felt the swelling of the penis in his hand. He turned back to the cake, slowing his pace down. Gilbert became impatient. He reached under the table, placed his hand over Matthew's and forced him to pick up speed. The two across from them still remained clueless as Gilbert was helplessly being jerked off by his hand and Matthew's just underneath the table. Matthew quickly slid a napkin under the table for Gilbert to use.

"Venez à moi, Gilbert." Matthew whispered into his ear. Gilbert obeyed the sexy French command. He shot his load out into the napkin Matthew so generously provided for him. He leaned back into his seat. He tried to keep his ragged breathing even so he didn't set the other two off. Matthew was already finishing his cake off.

"Is everyone ready?" Ludwig asked. They all nodded, getting up from the booth. Gilbert stuffed soiled napkin into his jeans pocket. He wasn't so rude as to make the employees find such a things.

"This was very fun. We should do it again!~" Feliciano sang as the men walked through the parking lot.

"Oh yes. We should definitely do it again." Gilbert agreed. He snaked an arm around Matthew's waist.

"How about next Friday?" Feliciano asked as they came to a stop at their cars.

"Friday would be perfect." Matthew smiled. The boys said goodnight to each other, climbing into their respective cars. Matthew slid into the passenger seat. Gilbert got in driver's seat without a word. He pulled out, flipping the radio on for some background noise. The two nation hated silence with a passion, so the mindless background music was comforting when neither decided to speak. Halfway home, Gilbert broke their silence.

"It'll be my turn soon."

"…What?"

"To make you cum. When you get home, it'll be my turn to do something."

"…O-oh?" Matthew blushed. He forgot Gilbert liked to keep things equal.

"Ja. I'm thinking I'll practice deep-throating again. What do you think, Birdie?" He smirked.

"Y-you can already do that…"

"Oh right. Maybe I'll just add a little something, then. I know! I'll use some maple syrup. It'll be awesome!" Gilbert laughed to himself as the dirty images flashed through his mind. He could already picture his little Birdie perched on the table, maple syrup covering his pulsing member. He couldn't wait. He shot a burning glance over to Matthew. He sat completely frozen in the passenger seat, a glowing crimson blush staining the area beneath his glasses. His chest was already heaving up and down.

Oh man. Neither of them could wait until they got home. Feeling the charge building between them, Gilbert stomped on the gas pedal so they could get home _much _faster.

**.::Author's Notes::.**

**Translations:**

**Ich verspreche, baby. = I promise, baby. (German)**

**Liebe = love (German)**

**Venez à moi, Gilbert. = Come for me, Gilbert. (French)**

…**.I think that's all of them. Hope I did alright with this! Check out my other stories? There are some other smutty ones and some fluffy ones. You won't be disappointed (I hope)!**


End file.
